Odcinek 3: Dark Team.
Jesteśmy u mnie jest sobotni wieczór gramy w pocera. * Kareta-powiedziała Mei * No nie!-Osa rzucił karty o stół * Jak się nazywa układ kard od asa po dziesiątke?-zapytała Ami Fabia_sheena_by_colorfulhikari-d3ikmdx.png * Poker Królewski-odpowiedziałam * Fajnie-Ami położyła karty na stół i okazało się że ma pokera królewskiego * I ty pierwszy raz grasz w pokera?!-powiedział Luk * Nom-odpowiedziała Ami * Ona to ma szczęście dodała Lisa Kiedy przygotowywaliśmy się do kolejnej partyjki do pokoju wlaeciała jakać mucha........jeżeli to byłam mucha i przed nami pojawił się chologram Miry. * WTF?!-powiedział Osa * Mira?-niedowierzając powiedział Pit * Witam was większoś mnie z was zna ale przedstawie się....Jestem Mira * Ale co ty tutaj robisz?-zapytała Mei * Przyszłaś nas odwiedziać-dodałam * Nie dokońca.....wiem że jesteście zajęcia ale jesteście też moją ostatnią nadzieją-powiedziała Mira * Czem?-zapytał zaniepokojony Mati * Vestelianie powrucili do Vestroi-powiedziała Mira * Myślałam że sobie odpuścili po ostatnim razie-powiedziała Lisa * Ja tak samo-dodałam * Ale nie poto by wyłapać wszystkie bakugany i zawładnąć nią-powiedziała Mira * Więc po co?-zapytał Pit * Złapali legendarnego bakugana zwanego strażnikiem nieba-dodała Mira-dzięki niemu będą mogli otwierać portale do rówbnoległych światów i wymiarów * Będą mogli władać czymś innym-powiedział Osa * Właśnie.....ale jest nadzieja-powiedziała Mira-oni mają szacunek do ruchu oporu więc wystawili nam warunek że jeżeli my pokonamy ich najlepszy zespół to oddadzom nam strażnika nieba * Jaki więc problem?-zapytałam * Darkteam liczy 10 osób a nas jest tylko 3-powiedziała Mira-ale jeżeli mi pomożecie zamiast nas na tórnieju zawalczycie wy * Masz nasze wsparcie-powiedział Osa * Osa.......-Mei go nadepła na noge * Ałć co? * Jak zamierzasz pogodzić turniej w Vestali i szkołe?-zapytała Mei-Mnie mama napewno nie puści * O to się nie martwcie-powiedziała Mira-jeźeli się zgodzicie zmienimy wygląd naszych kilku przyjaciół na wasz i oni was zastąpią w szkole * Zgadzamy się!-odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie * Ale najpierw idźcie do domu i zabierzcie potrzebny wam rzeczy-zaproponowała Mira-spotkamy się przed domem Alex i was do nas telaportuje dobrze? * Dobrze-wszyscy się rozbiegli do domów. Po 1h zebraliśmy się przed moim domem było ciemno ale to może nawet lepiej prezynajmniej nikt nas nie widział. * Zaczynamy-Mira wciągu 1s teleportowała nas obok siebie. Niedziela rano: * Elo ludzie-przywitałyśmy się z dziewczynami * Elo wam-odpowiedzieli chłopaki i Mira * Jeśli już zjedliście choćmy na stadion przedstawie wam waszych przeciwników-powiedziała Mira i poszliśmy na stadion wydawał się on ogromny i w rzeczywistości taki był, masywny pięknie zdobiony i OGROMNY. * Oto Darkteam-Mira wskazała palcem na trenujących tam ludzi Sam.png|Sam Venna.png|Sara Emily.png|Emily Jagoda.png|Sisi Klover.png|Klover Marta.png|Sirina Viridion.png|Viridion Daria.png|Daria * WOW!-powiedział Luk niewieżąc swoim oczom-to prawie same dziewczyny naprawde niewiem czego się bać myślę że dalibyśie sobie rade * Grrrrrrr-wszystkie szczeliliśmy pokerfacemw Luka * Lepiej nie mów nic takiego w ich obecności-powiedział Pit * Spoko....luzik dziewczyny-powiedział Luk * Dobrze Pit i Alex słuchajcie uważnie-powiedziała Mira * Ha? * To Klover i Sirina najlepsze wojowniczki Vestali domeny czystej.....Razem są niedopokonania.....szczegulnie trzeba uważać na Klover bo ma zawsze asa w rękawie-powiedziała Mira * Osa, mati i dwa Adriany słuchajcie-powiedziała Mira * Mów mi Dancer to mój psełdonim-dodał Adrian * Dobrze ale teraz słuchać-powiedziała Mira * To Sara i Sam to para grająca darkusem są także niepokonani Sam to przyódca Darkteam-powiedziała Mira-Kiedy Sam przegrywa wpada w furię * Ami * Ha? * To Viridion wojowniczka Aquosa uważaj sprawia wrażenie miłej ale ma złe serce-powiedziała Mira * Dobra-odpowiedziała Ami * A więc teraz zostali nam Daria,Kai,Emily,Sisi i Charli to dróżyna zapasowa tak zwana ale i tak uweażajcie-powiedziała Mira-zaraz możecie zacząć trening choćcie CDN....................... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Seria Vestalianie i Strażnik Nieba